Leone's Pet
by Night's Finale
Summary: After the complete eradication of the Dragon Tribe in Yuki's village, he stumbles across the Revolutionary Assassins know as Night Raid. Since their lioness member has grown fond of him, she keeps him,as a pet, that being said if he runs...he is put down like the Capital scum. On his stay, Yuki is trained by the members by Najenda's orders to be apart of the Revolutionary Army.
1. Chapter 1

_It all happened so fast...we weren't even ready. To some it was a blur, to others it was everyday life. With where we were expecting it to be danger beast, or Esdeath, but these were hunters. Skilled hunters. The sound of screaming men, women, and children echoed through the campsite. This was a surprise attack. Blood spilled into the ground we owned, flesh was torn and destroyed, shelters, all possibilities of survival...fell before us. Our species has lived for centuries and has thrived since then, and kept ourselves hidden from any harm in the world. We, Dragons. Why am I starting out like this? What is the point? Well this is how I come into the world as of who I could be, but this isn't a story with a happy ending. This is a story with new beginning._

 _ **Three Days Ago**_

The air was still, grass swaying in the wind, birds chirping in harmony...the smell of the dead starched the air. Mouths of the dead lay open as in last attempts to scream in horror. Tails, and wings torn from Dragon families and laid across the terrain. This massacre...this carnage. Yuki was the only survivor out of this. All he could remember was his parents telling him: _'Run, just run, darling. Don't look back ever. Keep moving'._ He did just that, but with strange feeling, Yuki returned to see the scene...eyes full of tears as the scene before him commenced. Hours passed, many heavy tears later. Yuki awakes.

Nothing left here...no possibility of having...anything.

"Why? Why did this happen?" Yuki sobbed quietly. "Mum? Hello?" The fires from last night still ablaze, barely. The boy walked to the river to drink water before moving on to anywhere but here. Yuki glared at his reflection. His ruffled white hair and pale blue eyes, smooth scales, dirt smudged on his face, torn clothes was all he needed to see to know he was alive.

Yuki grabbed what little he could and moved on. He seemed calm, but was screaming bloody murder inside. His personality was odd; therefore, the reason he couldn't fall t in with others in his tribe. Everyone was so prepped when it came to certain things. Dragons enjoyed sparring and just fighting and hunting. Yuki was the complete opposite and now...everyone and everything is dead.

All he had was a vast forest in front of him. Anything could be hidden here. Danger Beasts, hunters and maybe even Night Raid. Yuki doesn't understand the whole conflict with the assassin group and The Capital, but knows if he does meet them he wouldn't live.

 _'Why is the world so cruel? Is there a curse on Imperial Arms that make us struggle to keep our sanity'?_ Journeying through the thick trees, crossing long freezing streams, gliding over small chasms.

Suddenly, horses were approoaching, and they were coming in fast. Yuki froze completely, unsure of where to go. Shouting of deep voices, clanging of metal against metal...coming through the trees.

Yuki saw four hulking men on horses. His body trembled as they circled him. They were the hunters, but they...weren't attacking immediately. They must of not saw him during the raid, but they should recognize the scales slightly, but you can see more of the human side of him.

One with a hammer slid from his horse and approached him slowly.

"You're a small shit" He chuckled, cracking his knuckles. "Haven't you heard. There's a toll for passing through. Money...or beating." He wasn't an Imperial Officer..his clothing was more of a merchant. The others seemed like blacksmiths, but terrifying. "Well which is it?"

An instinct pulsed and Yuki turned and ran. He was immediately pulled to the ground, as a whip was around his ankles. They dragged him through the mud as the man was still on the horse. His body cracked and tore as he was yanked over stumps, rocks, and prickly bushes.

"Stop. Please!" He tried to scream, yet his plead wasn't heard over the horse along the ground. They stopped and he was let go. The other two ran up and kicked him in his ribs. One held him up in the air by his ear as the other drove his fist into his face. He spit out blood, and whimpered like a wolf pup. They threw him, smashed him into trees and into rocks.

Every blood tearing pain that shot through his body was a lurid image of his tribe being massacred, like animals in a feed stock. Then...as he slowly slipped away from the world, reaching for the hands of his family, then being forced into the white afterlife...the pain...stopped. Silence was his noise in his ears. Blood was the drink in his mouth, sound of punches landing.

"That's what you get for picking on someone smaller than you!" A sudden, fierce feminine voice, whispered to the loud surroundings.

Yuki managed to open his eyes and see, a radiant figure. Succulent, half-curled blonde hair. The hybrid of a dragon saw his chance to sneak away before he suffered the same fate as his oppressors.

He crawled, leading a trail of blood. The one who saved him seemed odd, but due to pain and agony his vision wasn't cooperating. Yuki dragged himself through the mud and into a small hole, hoping he could die peacefully in there. _'This is my end...why...haven't I suffered enough? By the Gods! Someone liberate me'!_

"Hey." The same voice of raw fierce has returned. "Are you okay in there?" Yuki cried and clutched his bruised body as he looked to the female, seeing her face come in more clearly and less threatening. "Come on out. I won't mutilate you." Impossible to see the joke in her blushed grin and yellow eyes.

The female's hand reached in the hole Yuki currently made a solitude and picked him from it.

"Aww! Aren't you adorable, with your white hair and blue eyes! I'll take care of you."

Yuki was slightly uncomfortable, by meaning of 'take care of you', but her grasp and cradle was warm and soothing, even though where his head came into contact on her chest made him nervous, he still accepted whatever hospitality she offered.

"I'm Leone. You?"

The boy looked to her. "Yuki." He squeaked.

"Cute name. Boss will love to meet you." Leone smirked. It didn't seem like a big deal at first, but his life was saved. Maybe whoever he was going to meet would feed him and fix his injuries. The walk wasn't long. The two acquaintances arrived at a home inside a mountain, well just giant hillside.

"Leone, where the hell have you been and what's that in your arms?" A short girl with pink hair, dress, eyes, and shoes. All pink. She carried an Imperial Arms gun with a strap over her right shoulder. Yuki could tell by her posture and disappointed scowl sneered on her face, that this one wasn't acceptable of shameful actions, such as uninvited guests.

"Oh calm down Mine. Just out killing, no problem."

Yuki couldn't understand how killing was no problem. He managed a small wave, before the pain pulled him into an unconscious state. The two girls continued their conversation. "This is Yuki. I found him being beaten by mercenaries from the Capital. I may not be for sure, but he might be one..." she hesitated to go any further with her sentence. "Never mind..I'll get him cleaned up. Tell Akame to tell the boss we have a guest."

Mine scoffed. "Why does Akame have to tell her?"

"Because she won't kill her for leaving her post." Leone smiled and walked inside still holding Yuki. _'I think it will be great having him around. I can make him my pet. With Tatsumi on a mission with Bulat, and Lubbock busy trying to woo Najenda. I'm sure the boss won't mind. Might have to kill him, if he runs and squeals our location. I won't let that happen'._ As she passed through the base, heading out to the back, she arrived at the hot springs, where everyone usually bathes. Leone ran a bath for the guest, using the hot water, removed his clothes, stained with blood, and laid him gently to wash the blood away.

 _ **Later that night**_

It was all seeming like a dream to Yuki: parents murdered, getting beaten, meeting the strangers. All the worries began to wash away. He rolled over in his sleep to get more comfortable, resting his hands on something. It was squishy, and warm. He opened his eyes and covered his mouth to prevent a scream. His hand still laid on the chest, increasing the level of awkwardness.

"Well aren't we awake." It was Leone.

Yuki jumped back falling from the bed he had been sharing with her. The dragon leaped up, as Leone smiled and tugged on a chain leash, which was connected to a collar around his neck.

"What's going on?!" Yuki whimpered, trying to escape from her. He was able to move vigorously without straining or feeling an pain. He flipped the clip on the leash and ran towards the door, still feeling the collar weigh him down.

"Hello?" Another unfamiliar voice. Yuki turned to see a muscular man in strange green armor, with hair that had a think pointed end that took the shape of a heart. "You must be the one Leone saved."

Yuki turned and ran the other direction. _'I recognize them. It's Night Raid. The Assassins'!_ The run for freedom had started. Yuki escaped through the nearest window, gliding to the ground, rolling. The edge of the forest was just in reach. "Ahh!" Yuki's muscles tightened and became impossible to move. _'What? What is happening? Why can't I move? No...no they paralyzed me shit'._

As he hit the ground, someone landed next to him. Yuki could tell by the dusty brown boots, Leone followed, but she seemed different. Her hair was longer, and she had ears. He hands were muscular lion paws, and her yellow cat like eyes glared down at her pet. "Yuki-kun! How dare you run away from me?"

Another followed behind, but his vision was failing slowly.

Akame sighed. "We might need to kill him now. He runs..."

"He won't. I'll fix him." Leone grinned. "Besides, now that we know what he is," When Yuki was shot, the wings and tail under his skin reacted in defense. "we can't let him go."

* * *

 _ **Well another anime Fan Fiction of mine. This is Akame Ga Kill. I love the show so much. This may not be my best work, but it's the best I was able to think of. If you didn't like it I'm sorry! I'll not fail again!**_

 _ **Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 - Agent of Chaos**_

Leone's guest was taken to the supply room, chained to a chair, gagged, and had wings and tails bound. Tatsumi was told to keep watch, but...he did in his sleep. Tim twitched causing the chains to rattle, alerting or sleeping watchman.

"Huh? What?" Tatsumi had his sword in hand, but relaxed.

The boss came in, lighting her cigarette. "Tatsumi. Any sudden actions?"

"No ma'am." He stood to attention, rubbing his eyes. "Nothing...what...what is this thing?"

Najenda inhaled and exhaled the smoke, while getting a closer look at Yuki. "Dragon. We've see an Earth version of the danger beasts, but not a mixture of a human as well." She smacked Yuki across the head with her metal arm to get his attention. Yuki screamed from pain and struggled greatly in his bonds. "Well he's awake. Hey...you!" Najenda grabbed his head and pulled his head up. "Who are you?"

Yuki blinked to get his vision in motion, then at a shudder to get feeling throughout his body.

"Wha...hmmm...where am I? What happened?" He shrieked silently as he saw more members of Night Raid.

Najenda continued. "Who are you?"

"Yuki!" He bellowed, with a tear cascading down his right cheek. "What's happening to me?" Tatsumi frowned a little, seeing someone so small struggle like that.

Sheele appeared in the doorway, another of the assassins he didn't recognize. "Oh here we are." She seemed confused.

Najenda continued with Yuki. "You were saved by one of ours and she insisted on you staying. And since you've seen our faces. We can't let you leave. You probably already know who we are." The boy nodded in acknowledgement. "Good. Leone will from now on keep you and do whatever she wants." Already everything was going south for his life. "Just one thing puzzles me. Where are you from?"

"A village...but...it's completely gone." Yuki frowned, beginning to cry. "I'm the last dragon. Believe. I know." Tatsumi could almost relate to this, since he is fighting for his village, but it's not all the same. Najenda walked out of the room leaving Yuki alone with the other male. He knew he was stuck in someone's pet but would it be treated correctly or volatile? Tatsumi left with her and then Leone walked back in with the leash in hand.

"You ran away from me. Looks like I'll have to punish you!" Leone's grin frightened Yuki.

The lioness female dragged Yuki in the chains that hindered him from flying freely. "What are you going to do with me?" Obviously it wasn't going to be anything serious. Sure the others were unsure of his presence in the HQ and the risk of him revealing anything, but he seemed loyal to Leone. "Umm...Mistress Leone," which is Yuki was reduced to calling her now. "May I have something to eat?"

The dragon did his best to be convincing, by using whatever sad/begging face he could. As Yuki's wings settled into his back, Leone carried him in her arms bridal style. "Why of course you can. Don't eat a lot of meat, Akame will throw a fit and use her Imperial Arms on you." Yuki's stomach growled as his nose could sense the meat and other aromas that perked from their food storage or kitchen. "Here we are! I assume you like raw...anything."

"Well some things are better cooked." He smiled. "What is the name of your Imperial Arms?" Yuki decided to peek good interest.

"Teigu, but it's in the form of a belt and with the lioness form it's called 'Lionelle'." Leone answered. "It's great for ass kicking." Her usually grin and cheeky smirk formed as she began to feed Yuki like an inbred dragon, who sighed and accepted her help. "Don't worry. You'll like living here. Of course, Najenda wil want you to pull your weight, so that means training and...helping...us...kill."

Yuki blinked multiple times, as if seeing this situation, believing he wouldn't kill. It hasn't been long since a Dragon massacre occurred and he's being out in a bloodbath that has nothing to do with him, but then again he leaves...he dies. Yuki looked to his new tamer and nodded. "I see. Er...Will I have to kill...umm...that's not actually my question. Why are we fighting against the Capital?! I thought those with the city limits could distribute assistance to those suffe..."

"The Capital is a city with shits that any want money of the people, feed of dying citizens, and kill when you don't see it." Bulat was at the door. Yuki was a little uneasy seeing him...especially the hair. "I guess we fully haven't met. I'm Bulat." The way he stared at Yuki was a tad bit...seductive. "My Leone, I didn't realize he was this cute."

Leone shoved him off. "He's mine Bulat. I have ownership."

"GUYS!" Mine came running in, panting. "We have a Danger Beast outside."

"What kind?!" They both jumped to attention and Leone carried Yuki, but after activating her Imperial Arms. The sound of an S-class Danger Beast was calling to the attention of Night Raid. It wasn't a sound of anger, almost distress. Yuki saw everyone was outside and he looked to the tree line and saw an Earth Dragon, which was causing a crater in the ground. _'Dragon'?_ Yuki thiught for a moment, then threw his gaze to Leone. "Maybe I can talk to it. There could be others and we wouldn't know without getting a clear detail."  
Leone gave him an odd look, by his esteemed request, but set him down and removed the collar from his neck. "Go see what you can do!"

Yuki dashed forward, causing Akame and Tatsumi to pull back from the battle. This at the time seemed like a foolish plan, but this was a way for the assassins to learn something about dragons. Najenda was also watching from the back as well. Yuki stood in front of the Earth Dragon. They growled, roared, and hissed at each other; not much was coming from each other. The Earth Dragon raised its talons and came down on Yuki. The boy swiftly dodged the attack, feeling a surge of adrenaline.

In an instant, the hybrid was hovering above the Earth Dragon, tail hardening to the color of a glowing silver. Yuki came down like a bolt of lighting and slashed through the Danger Beast in an instant. Blood splattered like the heavy rain, drenching the ground. At a moment's notice the Earth Dragon split open.

"Whoo hoo!" Leone cheered, jumping up and down, as her breasts followed.

Yuki looked at himself as body softened from a sharp weapon. "That was completely unexpected. I never knew I could do that." He smiled and walked to the others.

Tatsumi looked impressed. "That wasn't an Imperial Arms as far as I know."

"Because it wasn't," Najenda took a quick puff of her cigarette, but would soon start another. "He was practically born a weapon. This is someone we could use; glad you found him Leone!"

 _ **Nightfall**_

The night continue with a small celebration, only because a fresh shipment of wine was being shipped to the capital but Night Raid decided to intercept it and take the wine for themselves. Yuki was sitting alone out on the edge of the windowsill in Leone's room. It was hard for them to try to celebrate even though it's been a day since he's seen his whole tribe killed beaten by a gang of hunters and being stuck in the Night Raid assassin group.

Leone walked up to him, seeming a tad bit on the tipsy side. "What's keeping my fondling toy down?" Leone leaned on Yuki pressing her breasts on his head which began to enclose around his head. "Teh hee!" She hiccuped.

Yuki pulled free. "I'm just thinking about if I could ever find more of my kind. Repopulate my species seems like a joke when I'm just one...Dragon hybrid." The boy moved from the windowsill and laid on the bed restless. "I don't see a bright future for me." Leone scoffed at his depression, he tossed a bottle of wine out the window and sat on Yuki's lap, grinning. Yuki blush the way she looked at him the way she was sitting. "Um...Mistress Leone?"

Leone grinned, leaning towards her let and licked his neck, which made her tongue travel to his mouth. Yuki followed his master's directions and did the same as well. The kiss was slow and yet perfect. Subtle moans escaped from their lips as they shuffled around on the bed.

"Is this you or the alcohol?" Yuki asked, feeling his ruff flare.

Leone hiccuped. "A little from column a and a little from column B." She chuckled and pressed herself against him. Leone removed her top and laid closer to Yuki fondling his chest. The hybrid's body was so sensitive even the slightest touch can make him fall into the arms of anyone.

Yuki groaned happily, biting his lip. "Gently."

 ** _The next day_**

The sun came up the sound of birds chirping woke up the mistress and the pet. Yuki looked to his left and saw Leone a curled up against him, naked. He smiled and rubbed her cheek. "Mistress. It's time to get up." All she did was he on and lay on his face with her breasts, mumbling.

"Five more minutes."

There is a small meeting waiting in the main room with Najenda, sitting on what appears to be a throne but was just a fancy chair with the Night Raid symbol on a tapestry behind it. The Revolutionary Army surely chose the best of the best. All eyes fell upon Yuki except Mine who seemed a bit disturbed by something.

Bulat winked at him and combed his hair.

Lubbock smiled and gave a thumbs up. "Heard your performance last night. Must say time jealous." The voice and gesture of him was just annoying.

Najenda made one last inhale and began to speak. "Well Yuki, since you've been with us this long and you did promise to me ,and Tatsumi as a witness, that you would stay with Night Raid." It was obvious this little trial would come with a cost. "With that said, you must work and become one of us. That's why we're going to send you on a mission. Just to gather some information. Don't worry others whose Wanted Posters aren't on the walls in the Capital will be surveying you. So, what do you say?"

It was a choice that is literally on the line of life and death. Doing this means is no going back to the old life. "Heh! Well, what the hell do I have to lose? I'm in!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kill The Operative**_

 _I'm already inside the Capital and I haven't been seen out. Why am I even here? All Najenda said was to gather information, and report back, but I'm still unclear on what info or intel to gather. All I'm getting is weird looks from men and seductive looks from the women. GODS! This is so uncomfortable, why did I not let Night Raid kill me? Huh? The Capital seems not as the others described, not all crimson streets and howling agonizing victims._

Yuki had red highlights added to his white/silver like hair, to seem inconspicuous, but it was giving off more attention than normal. He looked to the castle that rested on the edifice of the Capital. It seemed clean and glorious, whilst the citizens down below were run down and hopeless. _'What am I missing? I don't see the evil being done here. How does Night Raid pose a threat to them and the Capital poses a threat to Night Raid'?_ Four large men approached Yuki, with a horrid look. "Hello?"

"You seem new, so to be fair I'll let you pay the toll only at five percent to be fair and w won't take the money the hard way." A chuckle came from the four and it was obvious what the is was all about. "Did you hear brat?" His patient was growing thin, as shown when grabbing Yuki by his collar and picking him from the ground. The boy had a devious grin hidden up his sleeve. His talons hardened and he sliced the brute's arms. "Ahh, you'll pay...for.."

Yuki had his tail lashing out, and since the vantage point of being was secluded, he wouldn't worry about being seen by onlookers. "No! You listen to me! I'm Esdeath's pet, so any harm comes to me and you'll suffer!"

 _'I just told a lie, and by the looks on their faces it was believable. Maybe this will be easy after all. I'll make you proud Mistress Leone'!_ He grinned and watched the men scatter. Yuki wasn't aware of which Night Raid was watching him. The information he needed to acquire was simple.

"Has the Capital acquired any new Imperial Arms?"

That was all Najenda told him. It was a simple glide around the Castle and come back before things went deeply into shit. Yuki turned a corner that was completely abandoned, and unveiled his wings, then did a perfect jump from the ground and took off. He must have been quick, since the people down below didn't bother to look up. The view was amazing from the far distant, but with the look below, Yuki could see the poverty and savagery of the people. _'This is how the Capital is? The Emperor isn't even trying to care for his people, not alone the Minister'._ Guards were positioned outside, and even they weren't completely stable, with the bottles of wine, resting on the crates, next to playing cards.

"Ahh!" An arrow dashed past the eye of Yuki and was sent over him. The hybrid looked down to see him being fired at. Below was Esdeath firing up at him, along with soldiers.

"BRING HIM DOWN!" Yuki was just the operative and he would die. He couldn't see any of his friends trying to save him. Did Night Raid leave him to be slaughtered? Would Leone miss him or make an attempt to save him? Then something pale blue came up his direction, and pierced his chest.

"No. Not like this. It was just an...an.." Yuki felt the ice that was in his chest freezing his insides, and the blood raining down below. "...shit..." He felt himself fall, and then fell into an unconscious state.

 _ **Inside a Capital Dungeon**_

Esdeath didn't kill him immediately, instead, Yuki was brought inside the Capital. He would be interrogated and tortured, and possibly experimented with. There was no point in chaining him to the either the floor, wall, or ceiling. The door to the cell swung open and the one and only Queen of Ice walked in, grinning, as her body possessed a poisonous orange. "Well. Never seen a Danger Beast like you before."

"I'm not a DANGER BEAST!" Yuki protested to the General Esdeath. "I'm just a hybrid who's hungry."

Her scoff and the I-don't-care-we'll-kill-shortly face burned in the back of Yuki's mind. "Not interested. What purpose do you have in the Capital, dragon?" Esdeath rammed her sharp heel of her shoe through his leg. "Speak or drink your own blood."

"I'm just here to get food," he needed to make a half-lie, half-truth ordeal. "and possibly find a home. My clan was wiped out and I heard this was a place they would go..." Esdeath interrupted. "So revenge?" Yuki continued where he was last left off, "No...not revenge. It's not the type of dragon I was cut out to be. I wanted a home." An impression had to be made, so Esdeath wouldn't see him as the enemy. Yuki hardened his tail and wings, extending greatly to her reach, but not a scratch nor flinch was made for her.

Esdeath mimicked a dastardly grin, like those thugs that tried to mug him. "Mmm." She moaned as if nearing death was a pleasure. "Those are sharp. Wonder if they stay hardened as I tear them from your spine.

Yuki-kun gulped and shuddered from the thought. "Well. My body acts on its own. I can't always be prepared for all actions, but it's just instinct. You should stay back." He tried to sound threatening, but that was a number one fail in this era.

Esdeath chuckled. "Like that's going to happen." She approached him and sat on his waist, grinding. "There's something I'd like you to do for me."

"What?!" Yuki-kun moaned.

"You don't seem to have any record here and obviously nowhere else. You will be my informant for Night Raid. I'm sure you've heard of them. Go to them and say you want to betray the Capital and want revenge. Me knowing Najenda very well she will accept just to get more to join. Will you do it?" Esdeath looked into his eyes and licked his neck.

Yuki cried and moaned. "Yes. I will do anything." He gasped. ' _What have I gotten myself into? I have to tell the others about this. They'll have to play along just so I can get information from Esdeath and any other from inside the Capital, but I'll be receiving some uncomfortable treatment from this bitch'._ "What can I do for you tonight?"

"Just get signed in to the Revolution Army." She chuckled and got off of his waist. "Go ahead and get out."

 _ **Back with Night Raid**_

"SHE SAID WHAT?!" Leone gasped and shook Yuki-kun to the core.

Najenda sighed. "Well he'll have to play along. He's now the operative. This is good everyone. We have someone deep on Tue inside and now we can get every secret." She looked hard into my eyes. "Whatever Esdeath makes you do or let her do. You'll never object. Understood?"

Yuki nodded. "I understand. I will." This was a moment now that would be passed through everyone. An insider to the Capital is a big deal and the Jeagers were in there as well, so one slip up and Yuki is dead.

Leone hugged him, laying his face in her breasts. "Be careful Yuki-kun. I'll make sure nothing happens to you."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kill The Camp**_

 _The Jaegers were practically feeding me information and that was worrying me how easy it was. The one chick with the carnivorous dog, her name escapes me, was so bubbly and acting cute around me. The same goes for Esdeath when I'm near, but then I came to finding out that my body was giving off pheromones, which is a perfect weapon. Wave and Kurome were taking me somewhere, but with my head covered it was impossible to map out the trail in my head. The carriage stopped and the sack came off my head._

"Here we are." Wave tossed his grin in Yuki-kun's direction, then out to a large four building complex. The air was wretched from the smell of burning flesh that formed clouds in the sky, which came from smoke towers. The four buildings were fenced in with guards standing out front. They must have traveled far, since the Capital wasn't in sight. "This is a camp where members of the Revolutionary Army are held. We only filled up one complex, but with the permission of the Emperor, Esdeath will assembly a massive army and we will imprison all of the traitors."

More useful information. "So," Yuki started. "How many do you have now?"

"Not a lot." Kurome answered, eating her little cookies. "Come on, we should head back. We have more work to do. Also we should start your training." The thought of training would have to wait. Now that Yuki has information of Rebellious in the hands of the Jaegers this needed to be reported to Night Raid.

They placed the sack over the boy's head, and then...

"SOMEONE HELP ME! DON'T LET THEM KILL ME! PLEASE!" Yuki removed the sack quickly to see a man running out into the cold air, screaming at the top of his lungs. The dragon instincts kicked in to help the man, but with Wave and Kurome watching he would be removed from existence. Yuki turned his head as a soldier from above shot a harpoon through the man's skull and put him down for good. This was truly a dark day indeed.

 ** _Night Raid_**

Yuki immediately raced home to alert the others of the camps were set up for Revolutionary Army prisoners. This was something that would not be allowed and had to be taken care of immediately but they faced one problem. "Yeah. I know what they are I just have absolutely no clue where they are since they kept me blind for the whole time." Yuki apologized. " By my guess there are three trails that would lead to the camps we would have to split up into teams and get there as soon as we do far off a flair that was the signal the others to follow."

Najenda inhaled the smoky fumes and sighed. "Alright sounds like a good enough plan. You've done enough for us to stay Yuki you should rest and eat but not in that order. Akame would you help make him something to eat."

"Yeah, sure."

It was a huge relief on the boys part to be back where he belongs out of harms way. Everyone was very watchful of each other and they still had unique jobs. Yuki was still in training of course. Less than a week of being in Night Raid doesn't make you a top five assassin. The Jaegers and...possibly others stand over him. Lubbock was his next wave of training.

Akame pulled a large bear arm from the oven and slammed in on the table. "Eat up, training in five minutes."

' _SHIT! JUST GOT BACK'!_ Yuki-kun nodded and began to eat enough to obtain his strength back. "Um...miss Akame? May I ask a question?"

She made the same blank stare just as before, but her glare when she sees meat is a completely different story. Akame shrugged taking a seat, adjacent from the boy. The slow blinking was the recognition for him to begin talking. "Um. Do you feel comfortable with me being here? I just think you don't like me here at all."

"I'll admit..." Akame started. "You are weak. And that's something that disgusts me, but Leone is extremely fond of you and you are her property, so I'll learn to live with it." She gave a quick smile and looked to her sword.

"Ohh...okay." Yuki frowned.

Lubbock entered the room, leaning in the door frame. "Come on, Yuki. Najenda's orders to train with me." He let his green hair hang over his eyes. "I'm already set up with Cross Tail, so I just need to test your reaction time against sharp, thin wires." He looked away, having another one of his perverted fantasies, _'If I do this, then Najenda will finally get her alone time with me'._ he looked back, clearing his throat. "Now."

 _ **Nightfall**_

Yuki-kun's training lasted for three hours, and the way he was trained by Lubbock was all with speed and accuracy by fire. He earned a few cuts and bruises, but he kept all his limbs. As soon as the sun set Najenda order for everyone to move out and find the camps. This was all based off of Yuki's strong sense of smell. Akame, and Tatsumi were on the northern side moving in; Mine, Lubbock and Leone were covering the East side; and Sheele, Bulat, and Yuki were taking up the rear.

"Are you sure you want me along?" Yuki asked, with concern as he glided through the trees.

Bulat gave a handsome smile. "Why you ask? It's always good to have cute one on our side."

Yuki blushed. "Well what if Esdeath and or other Jaegers are there and see me. They'll know I've been double crossing them."

Suddenly out of the East side, Mine, Lubbock and Leone showed up. "Well you she worry about that. Maybe they think it was part of a plan they had, but decided...to...wait WHY ARE YOU HERE?! This is our side are supposed to me on."

"A cliff moved our direction." Sheele answered. Then the others caught up with us. Yuki was confused where the camp was. This was the direction from the capital that he came from. "Yuki, are you sure, we are heading the right direction? Can you remember anything specific about the direction you were taken?"

The hybrid closed his eyes and tried to to have a strong memory. Things were coming back to him, a dark smell. "Blood, and burning flesh. That's what I remembered smelled."

"There's a fire!" Leone sniff the air deeply.

A bright light was showing in the close distance. A forest fire was beginning to start. "Jaegers." The assassins ran in the direction of the fire, feeling the heat cascade on their skins. Bulat removed his armor because he felt like he was being roasted alive. Someone was standing in the fire, adding more to the already fiery inferno. "Bols." He had his Rubicante (or flamethrower). The others stated back to let Yuki talk to him.

"Bols! What are you doing?!"

The masked terror turned Yuki-kun's direction. "Oh. Good you're here. Where's Night Raid? Run saw you leading them our direction."

'Shit _! I should have know this wasn't going to be a quick rescue mission. I need to play this off, without getting killed. Who knows who_ _else is around. Kurome could be watching from above...or Esdeath. I need to play this off'._ Yuki smiled. "Yes. They followed me, but are heading...west I believe."

Bols didn't look as if he believed me. "No...it can't be."

"What?!" He gasped.

"You've been working for Night Raid this whole time!" He pointed Rubicante at Yuki-kun and charged it up. "I guess I,have no choice."

 _'SHIT! I knew this would happen'!_


	5. Kill the Aftermath

_**Kill the Aftermath**_

Bois raised his Imperial Arms and aimed straight for Yuki-kun. Yuki had run out of what to say to defend him, and if the explanation failed Night Raid would be there to set him straight. A swirl of fire came from Rubicante and was extremely close to his face. Suddenly, Bulat with Incursio on him, swooped down, twirling his staff, sending to the fire into a heating vortex in the sky.

"Don't you look sexy in the fire light." Bulat winked through his helmet. "I'll take care of our burning friend here."

Yuki blushed and looked down. "Okay...you handle him. The rest of us will go for the camps." The others must have heard because all of Night Raid was moving forward in the trees. Yuki began to roll out with them. "Okay. All we need to do is keep moving this direction and we should be...AHHH!" The right hand man of General Esdeath, Run, was flying above and shot one of his feathers through Yuki's neck. The dragon collapsed to the ground, gagging on his blood and twitching from the blood the doused the trees and bushes.

"YUKI-KUN!" Leone screamed as Yuki collapsed to the ground.

 ** _Four Days Later_**

 _'My head is on fire. How am I still alive? I was KILLED, this is just impossible. Why can't I open my eyes?_ ' Yuki was slowing coming out of his four day coma. His body hasn't had proper nutrients and Yuki would must likely need assistance till he could get back on his feet. The boy opened his eyes and rolled his eyes to get a view of where he was. Yuki saw he was back at Night Raid. He managed to sit up and his room was empty. "Hello?"

Tatsumi walked in and smiled weakly, and sat by the bed. "Good. We didn't think you would ever wake up."

"What's happened?" He asked. "How long was I out?"

"Four days." Tatsumi immediately jumped to the bad news. "Sheele is dead."

The dragon gasped and flared his ruff, hoping this wasn't true. Yuki held Tatsumi's arm and looked into his eyes and saw this was not a lie. "No. This can't be happening." He sat up and looked at his talons. "If I was more aware of my surroundings I could have saved her." He didn't want to know who, it was obvious the Jaegers had something to do with this. "Is everyone else okay?"

"Yes. All spooked I'm afraid. We got to the camps, but they were all burned. Esdeath knew we were coming and decided to kill them." The male made a fist in anger and shouted at himself, internally. "But, we recovered, but..."

"Stop blaming yourself." Najenda was in the doorway smoking. "We've all been struck and we keep going."

Tatsumi wanted to argue but was forced to swallow his rebuttal. "I understand. I'll get Leone, Yuki." And with that, he left for a brief moment to go alert that her pet had awoken from his slumber of pain and suffering. Loud footsteps were charging from the end of the hall and finally came the lioness female, (human form) Leone. She was in tears but threw them back and pasted the broad smile on her face.

"Well about damn time you woke up." She smiled and hugged him, burying his face in her breasts. "We all watched the blood come from your throat but we tried to save you, then you just regenerated and didn't wake up."

Yuki-kun nodded. "I see. Tatsumi told me what happened. Sorry I couldn't help."

"Yeah. Najenda told me once you get back on your feet to head out and train. Your job with the Jaegers is over, so you'll be here more often. That obviously means endless training." Leone picked Yuki-kun up in her arms and walked out of the room he rested. "Today I get to feed you." She brought him into the storage and grabbed some fish. "Here. I'll cook this for you."

 _ **Later that night**_

"Night Raid...we have something big planned. This is a terrible time since we lost a member, but this must be said here and now. We are going to be taking out the minister. Minister Honest...He will be away from the Emperor on a retreat. We will strike him there. It may sound easy, but we all know he's going to be heavily guarded." It was all risky, venturing to a place that was an unknown environment to Night Raid. "Yuki-kun. You will remain here...if possible get to the Emperor."

Yuki asked. "Kill the Emperor?"

"Essentially, but just talk to him. See if you can get something. I will tell you this...He doesn't prefer women, so maybe you could charm him." _**(Yes the little** **Emperor boy doesn't like girls, only guys. Such shocking news you may think. I don't care.)**_

"NO WAY!" Leone defended. "I'm not letting him go to the Capital alone." She pulled Yuki close and frowned.  
Yuki was more concerned in what Najenda meant by charm him. "Okay. I can do this on my own. Mistress, don't worry about me. I've died before I'll just walk it off." He smiled and engaged in her warm embrace. "So, that's all you need me to do? That doesn't sound to difficult. Well...getting by any heavily armed guards and soldiers is a completely different story."

* * *

 _ **Sorry if that all seemed short. It's hard to get on FanFiction when the real world is slowing you down. I hope everyone who does read this enjoys this chapter. I promise I will keep up with it and never forget you guys.**_


	6. Kill the Mood

_**Kill the Mood**_

 _I can't believe they left me to handle the Emperor. All I really supposed to just get information out of him and I really think that's gonna be enough just for one night. Najenda didn't have to tell me his preference for a particular mate of a gender, bus and just come down to this I have no choice but to try when I can't get information out of him. The room will be heavily guarded so I doubt I can just sneak in. Leone wasn't happy to see me off, but I'm apart of Night Raid now and I can't let them down. Well...here I am. Wow... The guards are all drunk that is just sad._

Yuki flew in from above seeing the window open to the Emperor's room and he carefully flew to it.

"Yes, yes. Now please leave so I can sleep." The Emperor sent away his guard since he preferred to sleep alone getting that weird feeling someone is watching him even if it was his own guards. He'll soon where she kept them in the room since the little dragon hybrid was slithering in.

 _I just need to keep quiet and not draw attention till I have him well rested. He knew Esdeath was keeping me as a pet but he hasn't met me personally._ Yuki was on top of the bed, peeking in as the Emperor had closed his eyes. "Hey. You." The Emperor jumped and looked up, holding the blanket tight. Yuki kept still for a moment, waiting to pounce on him if he screamed. Still doesn't make since why Najenda doesn't want Yuki-kun to kill him now. Unless...if they do...Esdeath or someone much worse will unless something hectic on the whole Revolutionary Army, wiping out them all.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Yuki had no choice but to silence him for a moment. He wrapped his tail around his mouth and pinned him down. "Just be quiet. I'm not going to kill you." Yeah...how many times have you heard that. Yuki slowly removed his tail and sat back, glancing at his figure which was slightly similar to his own. "I'm Yuki."

The Emperor had a noticeable blush when he got close. "Well it's nice to meet you, now please leave." He hugged the covers tightly and closed his eyes, begging this to be a dream, but no prevail. "If you're still there. I'm calling my guards and they will rip you apart. It looks like you don't have weapons on you so all you'll need to do is fun, which I suggest you do now."

"No. Just want to talk." Yuki went straight to the point. "So, any plans to destroy Night Raid?" It's a big what if, that the boy even knows the schemes behind the seen.

"And why on earth should I bother to TELL you that?" He snapped and was about to call the guards on him. "I'm not some little shit people think. I know everything about my Kingdom and all the conflict in the Capital. The whole Revolutionary Army won't stand a chance for the reckoning I have prepared for them." That was a start to know what would happen to everyone soon, but more was needed.

Yuki smiled and leaned closer. "Come on. Tell me. We just want to save the families." This was all pointless. He could easily kill him now, but a chain reaction could begin and everything in the making would go awry and it was already had for Night Raid after losing a member, but Yuki-kun was losing his patient not getting information, but he would have to do an investigation on his own to get results. "Well I guess you are a waist of time." He snarled and left the room, but gave him the opportunity to tell for the guards. "Well that's not good for me."

As soon as Yuki was making his way for the wall/gate, he found himself on the ground in an instant. A nerve dart had been shot in Yuki's abdomen and made all the muscles tense up. It was impossible to move anything or try anything clever. He didn't see the shooter and no one was approaching the shot down dragon, well it was hard to look behind him anyway, but the cold sting of a sharp heal enter hid back through the skin. "What's going on?!"

"Hello!" Esdeath was on Yuki's back, grinning. "I knew I'd catch you. You thought you could leave without saying goodbye?" Well this could be a devastating end for Yuki and he wanted to be with Night Raid. Ice was running up his spine and he gasped at the pain and could feel his mind going in a state of unconsciousness. "Well I guess we'll have to pull the information right out of you. A special Imperial Arms can see to that." Yuki struggled but slowly closed his eyes and stopped moving.

 ** _Beneath the Capital_**

"Come on, Yuki. Wake up."

The dragon hybrid opened his eyes and saw the entire team of the Jaegers standing before him, except Bols, who was killed during that firefight a while back. Wave had a disgusted look on face as he saw a previous comrade hainging in chains and with a broken face. This was an embarrassing picture and probably the last one Yuki will ever see. He tried not try cry and hold in his emotions. "You are such a traitor to everything we stand here." Wave and Seryu were the most pissed at this. Run, Kurome, and Esdeath weren't as red hot with anger, which confused the others. "Esdeath why aren't you saying anything?"

She merely chuckled. "Well we are going to extract information out of him then kill him, so I doubt anything would go wrong." A cart came in with something on the surface of a cloth. "The Omnipotent Five Sights: Spectator." This Teigu was a mind reading Imperial Arms that could predict the attack movements of an opponent. "We altered it to where we can see what he knows." Esdeath was obviously the brave one and placed the Spectator on her head and the green eye popped up and she looked directly at Yuki.

"What are you doing to me?"

Esdeath chuckled. "I guess you aren't familiar with this Imperial Arms, but you shouldn't worry about that for long." She continued staring and was pulling information out of his head. "Well...a slave to the Night Raid member Leone. Interesting." Yuki couldn't feel it, but her readings were seriously accurate. "Well I believe we got what we need. Let's go." They all left Yuki where he was but let other guards drag him out.

"Well it's time for him to meet his death."

* * *

 _ **I know these are short but I hardly get time on Fan Fiction but I'm trying as best as I can. I hope I am still keeping interest of you guys and I hope you do not hate me for it. Well we are at the end of the story and it will end in sadness, so I apologize for any future death that is coming up. Please continue to read, review, and enjoy.**_


	7. Kill the Ending

_**I apologize for the long wait. Truly I have beaten myself up enough to hold back and get this going and push myself to a good and conclusive end, so as I continue this. Please feel free to cut me and kill me because I let you all down. Thank you.**_

 _ **I also must apologize that this is the ending of this story. Some parts of this might have been worth to read, but others. Maybe.**_

* * *

 _ **Kill the Ending**_

This day would come sooner error or later and there was no way to prevent this event. Yuki-kun couldn't just run away and change his name that is counted as cheating death and that wouldn't be accepted in this situation. In a world of death you either live, suffer, or die. Sometimes all three. The hybrid dragon was being brought out to his death in from of the whole Capital as a shining example of justice in a corrupt environment. Night Raid was the last memory he had passing through his mind.

"Esdeath. Can we make a deal?" Pleading or begging wasn't something that was going to happen, but all chances to expand the time of his arrival to his death, and the actual death to develop a plan in his head.

Esdeath chuckled. "Nope. You already broke my deal, so I break you!"

Well that was no effort into seeing that this wouldn't be fixed, even if there was a miracle coming soon, this would happen again.

"Come on."

"Nope!" Esdeath sighed and kicked his stomach and threw him into a pit. "You're going to stay here. You're going to be a rare death for everyone to see." She smiled and spit at Yuki. "Good luck. I'll be sure to hunt down the rest of your team. Don't worry you'll have matching spears through your neck as you rest in the streets for everyone to see."

 _ **Outside the Capital**_

"Has anyone heard from Yuki?" Leone panicked and paced back and forth trying to figure out what was keeping him so long.

Bulat sighed. "We gave him a specific time to move in and out and a place to be maybe he was captured or is already back at HQ. Those are the only two options that we have at the moment. Esdeath could be on alert and grabbed him." The possibility of what could have happened was endless to them.

Najenda smiled and continued smoking.

"I could go in. I don't care if my wanted poster is poster all around the streets we need to get in and find him." Tatsumi hit a tree in anger. "But if they do have him word will be passed around that a member of Night Raid has been captured or a public execution." That was the last thought anyone of them could have. "We need to go in. That's the best choice."

"And if you get caught?" Mine squeaked from behind. "Then someone else jumps in against Esdeath? Then another? Are we really going to lay down our lives for a kid who didn't cut out to a member of Night Raid. No thanks. My pretty pink ass is staying exactly where it is." She sat on a rock.

Leone sighed.

Lubbock picked at his teeth. "I guess we go home or..." Tatsumi didn't wait for any invitation to jump in with Leone behind him.

"Are you seriously going to let them go?!" Mine was completely furious.

The boss smiled a little. "They might have to see this. If they don't, their won't be a lesson in not getting attached."

Leone and Tatsumi grabbed some good disguises and moved through the crowd that was heading in the direction of the arena. Signs of a public execution and the description of the victim was given. Yuki was caught and now his existence was seen by everyone. "We need to get to him. No assassins behind." The sound of cheer for a death and a sound of boo for the reason of what he, the victim, represented.

"Yuki." Leone cried a little as she saw him being chained and flogged. "I'll kill her." Esdeath was the one doing the flogging.

"We need to think this out. Guards are posted everywhere, Esdeath is on high alert. She has to be expecting us." Tatsumi observed and kept his head down. "Let's watch and wait for a good opening to jump in."

The crowd stood from their seats and cheered as the Emperor came out along with others and took a seat at his throne. The gates below him opened and Esdeath walked out with Yuki on a leash and muzzled for his own good. The way things were set up was almost like a circus, a performance for the crowd before the execution. "They're going to make him beg for his death."

"I'm going in now."

"Wait," Tatsumi gasped and followed her. "Is this necessary?"

The lioness stopped and looked at him. "What do you mean? Do you not want to save him?"

That was actually what Tatsumi was trying to say. "Well yes. This is going to happen to us sooner or later and we can't be there for hours a day and protect him. We need to keep up with what we already have." The boy knew it wasn't his place to tell Leone who she can and cannot protect, but not everyone can be saved. "We should just let this go."

"No! I'm not leaving him."

Yuki was being kicked around and thrown at the walls. Esdeath was then ready to execute him in front of everyone. She encased his arms, and wings in ice. "Everyone will witness justice against the assassins who wronged this great city. An example of this wrong doer is a member of Night Raid. The Revolutionary Army will lose this round and rounds beyond this."

Leone immediately turned away and closed her eyes, growling in anger. The howls and screams of agony became silent after a moment, causing Leone to turn back around and saw her precious hybrid...without a head. "Goodbye, Yuki-kun!"

* * *

 ** _It wasn't my best ending, but it had to end somewhere sorry if it wasn't up to my/your expectations. I want to thank you for all your reviews and everyone who has read it. It means a lot to me. So thank you hopefully I'll start something again and have you all review like crazy to keep the story going._**


End file.
